Resident Evil Survivor
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Three years after Quarantined Kyle and Angela stumble upon another outbreak and reunite with an old friend and meet new ones, but one girls infatuation could cause problems, as could the unexpected return of another old friend thought dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 1 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A new outbreak<strong>

_14th of July 2003_

_On this date the survivor of both the Racoon High school outbreak and the Raccoon City outbreak, Kyle Harvey, survived a third outbreak when he infiltrated Umbrella's San Diego HQ to save Angela Mason, another survivor of Raccoon City. After a deadly ordeal in which the B.O.W.s formed by Umbrella's viruses took over the building Kyle was able to defeat the new head scientist Jason Monroe and rescue Angela, escaping the facility as it was destroyed by a self destruct sequence._

_It is now the 3rd of August 2006_

_Kyle and Angela have been on the run from Umbrella for the past three years, utilizing a motorbike that they stole from the San Diego HQ to escape, they remain out of Umbrella's reach and are trying to find some way to strike back and expose Umbrella and the truth to the whole world. This task is made difficult by Umbrella's extensive influence across the whole world with enough power to control every major aspect of the world including media and law enforcement. Currently Kyle and Angela are riding through Nevada, Wesker has decided to perform another test using an enhanced strain of the T-Virus and unfortunately the location he has chosen is Reno, Nevada. So Kyle and Angela continue to head through the desert country unaware they are about to once again clash with the results Umbrella's viruses._

The barren wasteland of the Nevada desert spread for miles with only one asphalt road visible within those miles, on this road is a single motorbike cruising along. Riding on the motorbike are two figures, one male and the other female, the male is considerably older than the female, both their features are currently hidden under motorbike helmets. The male was not only older but also taller than the female, his build showed good muscle tone and it was obvious he could handle himself in a fight, he was currently dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white T-shirt, a black jacket which he wore unzipped, white socks and black trainers, the young man was in fact Kyle Harvey, now twenty years old and now five foot eight in height and now weighed sixty-five point three kilos, his reddish-brown hair now reached down to the base of his neck and was still messy, his hazel eyes were slightly bloodshot and showed strain due to his constant vigilance against Umbrella which prevented him from getting proper sleep. The young girl riding with him was shorter and thinner than the Kyle, in short she looked fragile and demure. She was wearing a pair of denim jeans, a white long sleeved undershirt, a dark blue T-shirt, white socks and black trainers. This was the girl Kyle had saved twice, Angela Mason, now thirteen. She was now exactly five feet and still weighed forty-nine point five kilos, her blue eyes were currently closed as she rested, Kyle had suggested that she do so and, as she had a massive crush on him, she didn't complain despite wanting to keep her eyes open and help Kyle keep a look out for any trouble, her eyes were also bloodshot from lack of sleep, her lack of sleep coming from nightmares of her torture and also of her killing Monroe, the event still haunted her. The reason for her rather conservative attire was due to her torture and suffering at the hands of Jason Monroe three years ago, this incident had left her with horrible scars on her body, arms and legs, these were covered by her clothes but the two scars on her neck were still visible. Also hidden from view by her clothes was an oddly shaped brown blemish on her shoulder which was in fact a birthmark which she had inherited from her father. Both wanderers continued to drive along the road as they continued their journey, being on the run from Umbrella they never stopped in one place too long, luckily they were able to get provisions and other luxuries thanks to the fact Kyle had managed to loot and empty Jason Monroe's bank account, this, he felt, was a small measure of revenge, using Umbrella's money to ensure their worst enemies survival. They would soon however end up caught up in yet another outbreak, as they drove towards Reno, Nevada.

Kyle had seen the signpost, the only landmark he had seen for a while, telling him where he was headed; he then turned to Angela.

"Hey, Angie," he said softly.

As they had been travelling together for three years they had gotten to know each other better and Kyle had developed the nickname for her, a sign of their close friendship as she was usually addressed by her full name by everyone except those she was close too. Her eyes shot open, she straightened up, slightly tightening her grip on Kyle's waist to ensure she kept her balance on the motorbike.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

"We'll be arriving in Reno shortly, remember, we don't know what kind of welcome we'll receive," He warned her, "Umbrella might be there, or we might be branded as criminals, if anything goes badly you know what to do, right?"

She nodded, Kyle had ensured that in the event of something going wrong whenever they entered a new place they had both worked out an escape plan, if something happened to one of them the other would find some way to rescue the other and then they would find some way to escape and then go back into hiding. Throughout the years, at her request Kyle had trained Angela in the use of firearms, she was capable of wielding small calibre weapons and as such, like Kyle she was armed with a handgun, Kyle also was equipped with a shotgun and sub-machine pistol. Now awake Angela scanned the horizon as Kyle continued to drive, she could see nothing but barren desert, the odd desert vegetation growing here and there, a few rock formations but otherwise nothing but desert. Eventually Kyle brought the bike to a stop, resting it on the kickstand, they both looked over their surroundings, to the left and right was desert, behind them was the road they had just rode over an in front of them, in the distance was Reno, Nevada, Just off the road, near them was a large stone built building, the stones were painted brown, it was at least four stories high, all the windows were barred and the building was surrounded by an extremely high chain link fence, it was obvious that the building was a prison. They then spotted the large signpost which declared this building was indeed a prison, which had apparently been used by Reno until it was shut down, but for some reason was never demolished.

"Wonder if anyone's in there?" Angela remarked curiously.

"I doubt it Angie, this place has been shut down for years; I highly doubt any prisoners are still there." Kyle replied.

He paused for a moment and then said, "Although...a drifter might take refuge there but I doubt there are any permanent residents".

Angela nodded, however just then there was a short rumbling noise and to their horror, from amongst the sand dunes, a large group of zombies suddenly attacked from nowhere.

"No, not here too," Kyle groaned.

"Kyle!" Angela looked panicked, looking to him for reassurance.

Kyle looked for a way out but couldn't see one except the prison, just then he saw to his surprise someone come running out of the prison towards the gate in the chain link fence. As he opened the gate he shouted out to them.

"Quick, get in here, move!" He called out to them.

Kyle called to Angela, "Angie, hold on tight".

She nodded and tightened her grip as Kyle kicked the stand back up and drove as quickly as he could and still maintain control.

The zombies were closing in but luckily Kyle was able to ride through the gate and the man closed it and chained it shut again, just in time, as the zombies slammed their bodies against but to no avail as the fence didn't give. Kyle stopped the motorbike and set it down on the kickstand, he switched off the ignition and he and Angela got off the bike and turned to the man who had saved them. They were surprised to see that it was someone they recognized, Brian Donovan, the man who had survived Raccoon City with them, he was now forty years old, his black hair was still short and was beginning to show hints of grey, his black eyes looked at them cautiously, he was checking them for any signs of injuries that would lead to infection. He was still six foot two and weighed seventy-three point five kilos. He was wearing more casual gear than he had in Raccoon City, a pair of black combat trousers, a white T-shirt, a black tactical vest, black socks and black boots. Kyle smiled and both he and Angela removed their helmets, Brian's expression changed to surprise when he saw who it was.

"Kyle, Angela, you're both okay!" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, good to see you again Brian," Kyle replied with a smile.

"Hey," Angela replied nervously.

They then told each other what had happened after Raccoon City with Kyle detailed Angela's kidnap and his rescue of her, Angela adding in her comments. Brian then revealed that he had wandered America, trying to escape and for the last year he had been trapped in this prison by the latest outbreak that had occurred near Reno, luckily only a small part of the city had been infected, that area had been blocked off from the rest of the town but the zombies had found their way out to the prison. Brian then continued.

"I'm not here alone though, there are five other people here, they've been trapped too," He explained and then smiled, "C'mon, I'll take you meet them".

"Sound's good, that okay with you Angie," Kyle asked, also smiled.

"S-sure, let's go," she replied nervously, she was always nervous around large groups of people she didn't know.

So Brian led his old friends inside to meet the other survivors.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, read and review please, thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 2 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting the other survivors<strong>

Following Brian they entered the prison building, the interior was mostly grey and like the outside the walls appeared to be made from stone. The floor was made of the typical painted stone, the stairs and catwalks of the upper levels were made out of reinforced steel, the cell walls, ceiling and floor were naturally made of stone with one wall being iron bars, there were several long dining tables with chairs and the typical strip lighting that gave out a cold glare that illuminated the main room in its foreboding lighting. Brian then directed Kyle and Angela's attention to one of the tables near the centre of the room, sitting there was a group of people, obviously the other survivors who had been trapped in the prison by the zombies outside. They looked up as they heard the Brian approaching with Kyle and Angela, their faces registered surprise. Brian smiled and spoke.

"Relax guys, they got into trouble with the zombies," Brian explained to them, "I've decided to give them refuge here".

The group then relaxed and stood up coming over to meet Kyle and Angela as Brian introduced them one by one.

Brian gestured to the first person.

"Okay guys, this is Rachel Thompson" He introduced the first person.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel replied with a smile

Rachel Thompson was a year younger than Kyle; she was of Asian descent with black shoulder length hair, black eyes, she was five foot five and weighed fifty-eight kilos. She was wearing a pair of torn denim jeans, a white button up shirt, black socks and black boots. She smiled as she greeted them warmly, she noted Angela's shyness and when she shook the young girl's hand she gave her an encouraging smile. Brian then introduced the next survivor.

"And this is David Matheson".

Brian indicated a young Caucasian man of twenty-three with short blonde hair and green eyes; he was five foot eleven and weighed seventy kilos. He was wearing a pair of olive green trousers, a white T-shirt, brown sweater, a pair of white socks and brown boots. He was slightly less welcoming, he shook their hands and greeted them but his eyes showed obvious suspicion of the two of them, he even seemed to be condescending towards Angela. The next person introduced welcomed Kyle enthusiastically but merely shook Angela's hand and said hello, Brian introduced her.

"This is Sandra Richards".

Sandra was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with medium long sleek blonde hair which hung loose and blue eyes; she was five foot four, four inches taller than Angela, she weighed fifty-eight point five kilos. She was dressed as if she had been on her way out to a nightclub or party before being caught in the outbreak; she was wearing a black knee length dress and black flats as well as wearing rather heavy make-up. After her bored sounding hello to Angela she stepped back and let the others introduce themselves, she was however watching Kyle out the corner of her eye. Brian then introduced the next survivor.

"Okay, next is Terrance Weston," He said

"Hey," Terrance greeted them.

Terrance Weston was a twenty four year old African-American male with short black hair which he had styled into cornrows, and black eyes, he was exactly six feet and weighed seventy-one kilos. He was evidently an office worker judging by his outfit which consisted of a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, tie, a black jacket, black socks and black shoes. Like Rachel he greeted Kyle and Angela warmly and was friendly towards them as was the final member of the group who smiled and shook hands with both of them, smiling friendly, Brian introduced him.

"And last but not least, Michael Sullivan".

Michael was a nineteen year old Caucasian male; he had short brown messy hair and brown eyes. He was five foot six and weighed sixty-nine kilos. He was dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, white tank-top, white socks and black trainers. Once the introductions were done David spoke, his voice showed his distrust of the two newcomers with his contempt.

"Are you sure we should let them come in," He remarked darkly, "I mean, how do we know if we'll have enough food for them, beside..."

Kyle interrupted, noting that the man was acting concerned about everybody but was making no effort to hide his dislike of him and Angela.

"You don't have to worry David. Angie and I have our own food supplies," He explained, "They're outside with the bike".

"Bike?" Rachel asked looking at him confused

"We came here on a motorbike," Kyle explained.

Realising what he was talking about they nodded and finally they sat back down with Brian, Kyle and Angela sitting down with them.

After a brief pause Kyle spoke.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" He asked.

Rachel was the one who answered.

"About three weeks, luckily there's plenty of food and that here," She stated, she then smiled, "Since this is a prison, despite the dilapidated appearance of this place it's actually not been deserted that long".

Kyle nodded.

"So the zombies have kept you trapped here that long, well you may have a chance to get out, you gotta be careful and plan," He explained, using his knowledge of the zombies, "If you have a gun you just shoot them in the head, that's the only way to kill them".

David then interrupted him.

"How can we believe you, what do you know anyway?" He remarked angrily.

Brian was the one who responded.

"Watch it Matheson, Kyle here is more experienced than any of us when it comes to dealing with those zombies," He stated

David sneered.

"Yeah right, this kid, he couldn't possibly have any experience with those things," David spat contemptuously.

"Actually I do," Kyle informed him

Brian continued to back Kyle up.

"Yeah, Kyle survived the Raccoon City incident just like me, and he also survived the incident before that, one that occurred in his high school, not to mention another incident where he went to rescue Angela after she was kidnapped by Umbrella, once again there was an outbreak but he survived it and rescued Angela too".

David had nothing to say to that but he still regarded the newcomers with contempt. Sandra had listened to Brian's talk of Kyle's exploits and was very impressed, the others were impressed too and finally they came to a decision.

Now that they knew Kyle's story and Brian's, he had met the group when they were trapped and had been trapped himself. So it was decided that the others share their stories. Rachel started.

"Not much to tell really, just a regular boring life," she said

Kyle nodded.

"Like me, before that outbreak in my school," he quipped, drawing a laugh from the others.

"Yeah, well I never knew about this whole Umbrella and their viruses' incident until recently, I was in university and was out here on a field trip with my Uni group and then we were attacked by those zombies and only I was lucky to get away," She explained with a sigh, "The others were bitten and turned into those monsters, except for Michael, he was also in my group, we go to the same University".

Michael nodded and Kyle sighed, understanding what it meant to watch someone you knew get infected and turn into a zombie, he was remembering the incident in his school with James Miller and how he had seen Melissa break down when she had to kill him because of his infection. Sandra began to explain her story next.

"I'm still in high school; I'm a sophomore, quite a few of the guys at school were anxious to ask me out," she remarked haughtily

As she said this she winked at Kyle as if trying to drop a hint, he rolled his eyes, already forming his opinion of her.

'_God, __she__'__s __full __of __herself. __I __can__'__t __stand __people __like __that,__'_ he thought angrily.

"Anyway, I was gonna head out to a party in the desert but got ambushed by those freaks and ended up trapped here, it's been a nightmare," She remarked as if she deserved better.

Kyle shook his head and listened to Terrance's story.

"I'm a lawyer in Reno, a surprisingly successful one, I mean, my last few cases were difficult but I still managed to win them," He explained with a smile

Kyle nodded, he understood what Terrance was talking about, he made been surprisingly successful especially since some people were still prejudiced against people of different ethnicity, the mere thought of racism always made Kyle sick but he was happy to hear that despite these problems Terrance had a successful life.

"Anyway, I'd just finished a case, I actually came to this prison on business, the man who I had helped put behind bars was to be moved here, but he got infected, along with the rest of the prisoners and I got trapped in prison," He sighed and explained, "Luckily none of those prisoners were left in here, after a desperate effort I was able to help others make this safe, well, as safe as it can be".

Finally David told his story; he still sounded irritable and made his story as short as possible.

"I'm just a regular business man, worked in Las Vegas and had decided to come to Reno for a relaxing holiday, those monsters attacked me as I was driving, I luckily got away and ended up here," he remarked without batting an eyelid.

That was all he said, Kyle shook his head.

'_This __guys __full __of __himself __too, __God, __how __can __they __put __up __with __him__'__._He thought bitterly.

Finally with their stories done the group got lost in thought, trying to think of something to say to keep conversation flowing.

Kyle then came up with an idea.

"Maybe there's something we can do about these zombies surrounding us," He said before asking, "Do we have any weapons here?"

Brain was the one who answered.

"There are two sniper rifles on the roof, along with plenty of ammo, we've also got even more ammo stashed in a storeroom, just down there." He explained, he gestured elsewhere and continued his explanation, "The kitchen naturally is where we keep the food, Rachel's in chare of food; she's the best cook here".

Kyle nodded and then Angela, for the first time since she had entered the prison, asked.

"Where have you guys been sleeping?" She asked.

Brian smile and answered, as he did so Sandra rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"The locks on the cells are broken, the doors close but don't lock so we sleep in the cells, I'll find two cells for you guys," He replied.

"Thanks, now...wait a minute," Kyle began but then stopped.

Kyle stood up, drawing his handgun.

"Listen," he said quietly.

There was a rumbling noise, it was coming from outside, Kyle hurried out with the others just behind him, Brian was also armed, Angela nervously fingered her handgun, none of the others were armed. As they arrived outside they noticed that the rumbling was louder but none of the zombies had managed to break through the fence.

"What the hell is making that noise?" Kyle wondered out side.

"Kyle, head's up!" Brian yelled.

Kyle turned in time to see the source of the noise, it was a giant worm that was obviously infected, upon closer inspection it was revealed that the creature was made up of several smaller infected worms that had melded together; it was now a huge monster intent on killing anything in front of it, which meant the survivors.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 3 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gravedigger's Assault<strong>

With a roar the large worm lunged towards the survivors, opening its mouth revealing several rows of curved fangs that were an obvious addition caused by infection of the T-Virus.

'_Or__a__variation__of__it,__' _Kyle thought to himself.

He had just remembered that Jason Monroe had created new viruses; it was possible that this monster was infected by one of the new viruses. Reacting in time everybody jumped out of the way and the worm slammed into the ground, however the ground was sand and, using its worm characteristics it began to burrow underground. Kyle slowly stepped back from the area where he had landed.

"Okay that's not good," He stated, more to himself than the others.

He thought about the beasts' teeth, apart from the circular rows of teeth, there were four large mandible like teeth which were obviously its main weapons. He looked around to see where the others where, Angela was near the wall of the prison, approximately three feet from the main door, Sandra was standing next her, her eyes wide with fear, unlike Angela who Kyle knew was scared but was bravely hiding it, she had drawn her gun and kept it trained on the hole where the worm had entered. Brian was standing off to the right with Terrance and Rachel; there was a short distance between them, short enough that Kyle was sure he could make it over to them within seconds if he ran to them. David and Michael were closest to the fence but far away enough from it that the zombies couldn't grab them. Deciding to take a chance Kyle decided to head over to join Brian's group, he began to run over to them.

As he moved however he heard a rumbling and, reacting on instinct he jumped to the side, just in time as the giant Gravedigger worm lunged out of the ground just where he had been standing a second ago. Its jaws were open wide, fully expecting to devour its prey; it straightened up and roared in anger at being denied a meal. Brian opened fire on the monster with his handgun, Kyle did the same but the bullets simply bounced uselessly off the monsters hide. The monster growled again and Kyle realised what was about to happen.

"Brian, look out, it's gonna attack again!" He yelled to his old friend.

Brian quickly got the other two out of the way and as a result, when the monstrous worm attacked by lunging forward, again intent on a meal, it only just missed Brian. It once again burrowed underground, now hiding, taking this moment to reload, Kyle and Brian trained their guns on the hole left behind by the Gravedigger. As they stood ready Kyle heard Angela, it sounded like she was arguing with that girl Sandra.

"Sandra, what are you doing?" He heard Angela asking.

He heard Sandra's voice responding, her tone showed her complete distain for Angela.

"What do think I'm doing, I'm going to help out," She stated in her annoying nasal voice.

Kyle heard Angela's exasperated reply as he turned his head in the girls' direction.

"The best way we can help is to stay here," Angela explained, "If we go out there we'll just get in the way".

Kyle couldn't help but smile at Angela's wisdom although he knew that, despite her claims that both of them would get in the way, that only Sandra would get in the way, he had after all trained Angela to fight B.O.W.s she only lacked the confidence to do so. Sandra on the other hand regarded the younger girl with contempt.

"What would you know, _little_ girl," She spat, obviously thinking she was better than Angela, much to Kyle's frustration.

With that Sandra turned away and began to walk out towards Kyle, at that moment there was a now familiar rumbling sound and Kyle realised what was happening. Luckily Angela heard it too and grabbed Sandra and, with remarkable strength for a girl her age, she pulled Sandra back in time as, from the ground, just where Sandra had been standing a moment ago the Gravedigger ploughed out of the ground, again trying to eat whoever was in its way. Sandra had only narrowly avoided death but now she was trapped against the wall, so was Angela, she tried to shoot at it but the bullets just bounced off the monsters tough hide again. Then, suddenly Angela fired a shot that hit the monster in its mouth, it roared in pain and it was then everybody realised that the monsters weak point was the mouth. However now it was angry and reared up to prepare to attack the girls, Kyle holstered the handgun and instead drew his submachine pistol he charged towards it using the submachine pistol to fire at it, planning to distract it with this while he had planned to fire at its mouth with his shotgun.

Finally Kyle's tactic worked and then monster reacted to the shots and turned towards Kyle, who then pulled out his shotgun and fired blast after blast into its mouth until it roared and buried itself underground again. Sandra was about to walk towards Kyle when he yelled out, making sure that everybody could hear him.

"Don't move, NOBODY MOVE!" He yelled at them all.

Everyone froze in place; Kyle cautiously looked around as he did so David became impatient.

"Care to explain why we can't move!" He asked frantically.

Kyle sighed and then shook his head.

"When it goes underground it can't see us, but it can feel the vibration of our footsteps," Kyle explained, putting together the information he had gathered from watching the beast fight.

He then continued. "That's what its reacting too, that's why it's attacked us every time we tried to move".

Finally realising everybody carefully watched the holes in the ground waiting to see if it would come up without any movement.

"How we deal with this then?" Brian asked, worried.

"I'm thinking, I'll come up with a plan, don't worry," Kyle reassured them

Kyle looked around and then nodded, he holstered the reloaded submachine pistol, he checked the shotgun, one shot before he had to reload.

"Okay, got it." He said as a plan formed in his head, "Angie, throw a rock or something, over there".

Kyle pointed to the central area approximately five feet from the fence, far away enough that the fence wouldn't be damaged and Kyle's shotgun would still be able to hit its target. Angela slowly knelt down and picked up a nearby rock and threw it, it landed right on target, and, in response to the sound the Gravedigger shot out of the ground and roared loudly, its mouth wide open. Kyle took his chance and fired into the monster's open mouth, the shot hit and with a loud roar the monsters fell to the ground and slowly dissolved as it finally died. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as he reloaded, realising that it was over Brian signalled to the others that it was okay to move, Angela breathed a sigh of relief, Kyle had saved her again but this time she hadn't been completely helpless, however Sandra had also been saved and was now determined that Kyle would be hers, she felt that only she belonged with this hero. Kyle on the other hand was just glad that the monster was gone and had decided to determine that everything was okay.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 4 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Cleaning up<strong>

Following the destruction of the Gravedigger Kyle waked over to where the rest of the survivors were gathering just outside the main doors to the prison. Angela was standing apart from the group, her shyness couldn't be more obvious, Kyle gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to join the group, she did so and now they were all gathered just outside the main doors. Brian was the first to speak.

"Everyone okay?" He asked cautiously.

They all answered that they were, luckily none of them had been injured although a few of them were shaken by the attack, this incident had also changed David's opinion of Kyle, he now believed Kyle to be as experienced as everybody else believed. Sandra was now staring intently at Kyle, batting her eyelashes at him whenever he looked in her direction; Kyle rolled his eyes and focused on the matter at hand.

"Okay, it's good that we're all okay," He began before becoming serious, "But listen, its getting late, before we go back inside we have to make sure its safe".

David spoke, for once not complaining but concerned.

"What do you mean by safe, the fence isn't broken so those zombies are still outside?" He pointed out.

Kyle smiled and answered.

"Simple, those holes caused by the Gravedigger," He pointed to them and continued, "Might have affected the foundations of the building. We have to make sure if it's safe to go back inside".

Agreeing to this Terrance and Rachel pointed out a set of ropes that could be used, Kyle and Brian decided to check the holes dug by the Gravedigger.

Eventually they both used the ropes to check each of the holes and the tunnels formed between them and checked, luckily the Gravedigger had stayed away from the prison and the foundations weren't damaged by the attack. The checks were thoroughly made and eventually they returned to the surface and confirmed with the other survivors that it was safe and so they returned to the prison. Once back inside Rachel hurried off to the kitchen, Brian and the others sat down at one of the tables, Kyle paused for a moment and then went over to the table and, after pulling out a chair for Angela to sit down, sat next to her, unfortunately for him Sandra was sitting on his other side and she kept giving her 'not so subtle' hints about her infatuation, Kyle ignored her. Eventually Rachel returned and soon the group of survivors were eating, Kyle couldn't help but smile, the food here, despite being regular prison food, tasted much better than the food he and Angela had been eating while they had been on the run. Throughout the meal, whenever she wasn't eating Sandra tried to engage Kyle in conversation making flirtatious remarks which disgusted Kyle; he instead turned to talk to Angela, not seeing Sandra glaring at the younger girl.

Sandra glared at Angela, _'__Honestly, __why __is __he __wasting __time even talking to __that __pathetic __little __girl, __she__'__s __not __worth __his __time, __not __when __he __could __have someone as beautiful and perfect as __me, seriously, the way she idolizes him is sickening, he deserves a woman, not some clingy little girl__'_ She thought bitterly.

Kyle continued to talk to Angela, but his thoughts were distracted.

'_That __stupid __girl __Sandra, __doesn__'__t __she __get __it, __I__'__m not __the __slightest __bit __interested __in __her__'_ He thought to himself, _'__I __don__'__t __think __I __can __take __much __more __of __her annoying __flirting.__'_

As they talked Angela couldn't help but blush due to her natural shyness as well as her crush on Kyle.

Brian shook his head at what was happening, the others didn't notice as they were too busy talking to each, Rachel however did and turned to Brian.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused

Brian smirked and answered.

"Sandra, she's obviously got a crush on Kyle and is trying to get his attentions but he doesn't care," He explained.

"Why?" Rachel asked, more confused than ever.

Brian shook his head.

"It's just his way, he doesn't like her I'm guessing," Brian answered before smirking and revealing, "Besides, Sandra's not the only one with a crush on him".

"Huh, who else could...?" Rachel began but then saw the way Angela was blushing and realized, "Angela; she's got a crush on him".

Brian nodded.

"Yeah, I know some people may think it's strange, especially due to their ages but," Brian shrugged, "It's just a question of how Kyle feels about her".

Rachel nodded, she watched the trio as Kyle and Angela continued to talk, the discussion appeared to be about the outbreak that had occurred most recently, the one where he rescued the young girl from Umbrella. Sandra kept trying to engage Kyle in conversation, mostly wanting to get him to notice her, Kyle merely responded in short sentences and tried to make it obvious that he wasn't interested but she just couldn't take the hint.

Finally, after they were done eating and everything was cleaned up Brian led Kyle and Angela up to the second level and gave them two rather comfortable cells next to each other, after thanking him they headed inside. The others had already returned to the cells they were using to sleep in. Kyle sighed as he sat down on the bed and shrugged off his jacket and trainers.

'_That __Sandra __is __getting __on __my __nerves, __why __can__'__t __she __take __a __goddamn __hint, __I__'__m __probably __gonna __have __to __spell __it out __for __her __somehow,__'_ He thought to himself angrily.

He sat quietly and listened, he could hear, even through the cell wall, the gentle breathing that he knew meant Angela was asleep; he just prayed that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

'_It's lucky I'm a light sleeper, if she does have nightmares I'll be able help her quickly,'_

Kyle knew when Angela was having a nightmare, her breathing pattern changed, became more rapid and heavy, usually this happened about a few minutes before she started screaming, luckily Kyle had come to realise the way her breathing changed and was able to wake her up and comfort her before she started screaming, before they got really bad. Sighing once more Kyle slid his jeans off before he lay down on the prisoner bed, a lot more comfortable than the solid ground outside, and finally, after listening to Angela's breathing for a few more minutes, he finally drifted off to sleep, he wondered what tomorrow would bring and decided he would talk to Brian about using the sniper rifles on the roof to pick off some of the zombies.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 5 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Thanks for the review, someone will die in this story, not saying who however.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unwanted advances<strong>

_4th August 2006_

The following morning Kyle awoke, he hadn't heard Angela screaming or even registered any change in her breathing; she had slept peacefully for the first time since Raccoon City. He pulled his jeans, trainers and jacket back on before he left the cell, his timing was perfect, as the moment he left the cell Angela was coming out of the cell she had slept in last night. She smiled shyly; her feelings were obvious to those looking at them at the moment, Rachel, Terrance and Brian. Kyle smiled back, oblivious to her crush despite the obvious signs, he then headed back to the main hall in the prison where the tables were, Angela followed him. The food had already been served out and Rachel, Brian and Terrance were sitting together eating, Michael had also just woken up and had only just walked into the room. David was sitting slightly separate from the others, he was eating in silence, he seemed to be rather morose, the others were also eating, but they were also chatting to each other. Sandra wasn't sitting at the table but was in fact standing next to it, talking to Rachel. When she looked up and saw Kyle however Sandra's eyes lit up and she smiled at him in what she probably thought was a seductive way, Kyle rolled his eyes and went to sit down.

Kyle sat down and pulled the chair next to him out, fully intending for Angela to use it, before she could even approach it however Sandra came out of nowhere and sat down on the chair. Kyle narrowed his eyes, glaring at Sandra.

"What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

Sandra smiled at him, acting as if nothing was wrong, Angela stood behind her, her eyes full of hurt.

"What's wrong Kyle, I just thought I'd sit next to you," she remarked as if what she had done wasn't even rude or worse.

"That's Angie's seat," Kyle replied tersely.

Sandra shook her head.

"Oh, what's that matter?" Sandra remarked dismissively, she then continued in what she must've thought was a seductive tone, "She can get another seat, besides I wanna talk to you".

Angela sighed sadly and walked of and took a seat at one of the other tables in the far corner of the room, taking her breakfast with her. Kyle watched her go and then turned to Sandra, his anger obvious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He almost yelled.

"C'mon, I wanna know more about you and will you stop hiding behind that angry act," Sandra replied, before smirking, "I know you're attracted to me".

Apart from David, who was now engrossed in a book he must've brought with him, and Angela who hadn't heard, all the survivors watched, Rachel and Brian were shocked at Sandra's tactlessness, Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing, Terrance decided not to get involved. Kyle glared again and nearly lost his temper, but controlled himself with supreme effort.

'_Calm __down __Kyle, __she__'__s __just __a __misled __teenage __girl __who__'__s __full __of __herself, __calm __down __and __explain, __as __politely __as __you __can, __that __you__'__re __not __the __least __bit __interested __in __her,__'_ He told himself, trying not to yell.

Taking a deep breath Kyle then spoke.

"Okay, I'm not angry now, but I wasn't acting," he explained in a bitter tone, "I can't believe you were that insensitive, you really hurt Angie's feelings," he berated Sandra.

Sandra shrugged, "She'll get over it, now tell me about yourself".

As she said this she moved as if to throw her arms around him, Kyle immediately jumped out of his seat, his anger was back, Sandra looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Kyle, I...?" She began as if she had done nothing wrong.

"You're what's wrong, let me set this straight, right now," He declared furiously, "I'm not interested in you understand, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to Angie".

Sandra shook her head.

"Oh for god sake, what do you care about that little girl for?" She asked exasperated.

"She saved your life, you should be grateful," Kyle spat back before continuing, "Besides, Angela and I have been through a lot, more than you could understand, so just back off and leave her alone, and stop bothering me".

"Oh well, no worries," Sandra replied with a confident smirk, "I'll just wait for you to come to your senses".

Kyle shook his head, picked up his breakfast and then spoke.

"Did you not hear me, I'm not interested in you," He repeated, "I'll never be interested in you, got it."

He then remarked darkly, "I don't happen to find narcissism an attractive quality".

Sandra shook her head, that stupid, supposedly seductive, smile still on her face.

Kyle walked over towards Angela's table, she looked miserable, sitting alone. David looked up from his book at Kyle, he then spoke, his tone seemed to indicate he still held a certain level of hostility towards the young man.

"That wasn't very polite," He said disapprovingly, "The way you were talking to Sandra was hardly acceptable".

Kyle stared at David incredulously.

"I tried being polite she wouldn't take the hint," He explained, "Besides, she's the one who's forcing herself on me, I had to blunt, tell her how it was, now, excuse me".

"You are spending way too much time with that little girl," David remarked.

Kyle shook his head, "Yeah well, I have a responsibility, I have to protect her, no matter what, so that's just what I'm going to do".

Turning away from David, who shrugged and returned to his book, Kyle walked over and sat next to Angela, she looked surprised as Kyle sat down and then was shy again, smiling but feeling too nervous to meet her crushes eyes.

"Are you okay Angie, I'm sorry about the way that stupid girl treated you," He said, giving her a small smile.

"Its fine, I-I heard everything she said to you," Angela replied nervously, "You really don't have any feelings for her?"

Kyle's face crumpled and his disgust was obvious.

"No, no way in hell," he replied bitterly.

Angela hung her head and mumbled, "S-sorry I..."

"It's fine Angie," He reassured her. "I'm just glad you're okay".

Angela nodded and then finally.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kyle," She said with a smile.

Kyle smiled and they continued to talk.

While they spoke Sandra glared at them, she then turned back to the rest of the group, noticed that they were looking at her oddly.

"What?" She asked, as if nothing was wrong.

Brian sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything, Terrance continued to ignore what was going on and David remained engrossed in his book. Michael and Rachel however shook their heads.

"Don't you think that you were a little cruel to Angela?" Michael remarked to her.

Sandra sighed and shook her head.

"So what, she doesn't matter," Sandra remarked arrogantly, "I know he'll come round eventually".

Rachel sighed.

"Didn't you hear what he just said, he's not interested," she explained but Sandra wasn't listening.

"Oh he was just hiding so he didn't upset that pathetic loser," She said dismissively, waving her hand, "Once he's got rid of her and her pathetic clinginess, he'll come to me, you'll see".

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was about to say something but Rachel shook her head; she then leaned in and whispered to him.

"Don't bother, she's getting out of hand, we've just gotta wait." She paused and then continued the whispered conversation, "Eventually she'll get jolted back to reality".

Michael nodded, he just wondered how long that would take and how far Sandra would go to try and separate Angela and Kyle. Just then they saw Kyle walking over to them Angela looked relaxed at the moment.

"Hey Brian, about those sniper rifles on the roof?" Kyle asked, smirking, "I was wondering, how about you and I go up and shoot some of the zombies".

Brian smirked.

"Sounds good, let's go," He replied, "I'll set them up and then we'll take out some zombies, this should be fun".

"Yeah, let's go".

Both with identical smirks at the thought of picking off a few zombies with some sniper rifles, they both walked off to the roof. Just then Terrance spoke.

"Hey guys, Kyle and Angela both survive Raccoon City, why don't we ask her about what happened; Brian didn't really tell us much," He said to the others.

Rachel thought for a moment.

"I don't know, she might be sensitive about it," She stated, "I mean, it sounds pretty horrific, who knows what horrors could've happened to her".

Sandra snorted in disbelief, however the group ignored her and so Terrance, Rachel and Michael walked over to the table where Angela was sitting.

"Hey Angela, are you busy?" Rachel asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"No, I'm not doing anything," She replied, "What's wrong?"

Rachel paused for a moment before finally asking what all three of them wanted to know.

"We were just wondering, could you tell us, what happened to you in the Raccoon City incident".

Angela's eyes briefly flashed with fear and Rachel quickly added.

"If you don't want to its fine, we just..."

"No, its okay, but I thought Brian already told you what happened?" Angela remarked curiously.

Michael sighed.

"He didn't say much, I guess its still affecting him".

Angela nodded slowly, then, as the others sat down, she took a deep breath.

"Okay, here's what happened, at least to me, anything I tell you about Kyle and Brian before we met I only know from what they told me," She then began her story.

Angela then began to tell them her story. Sandra watched her, glaring.

'_God __look __at __her, __basking __in __that __attention, __enjoy __it __while __it __lasts bitch, __soon __you__'__ll __be __seen __for __the __pathetic __nobody __you __really __are__'__._ Sandra thought to herself bitterly, believing that anything Angela said about Raccoon City, unless it involved Kyle's heroics, was made up.

Sandra was wrong however, Angela was not enjoying the attention, she felt uncomfortable but all the same she wanted to tell her story, mainly because she felt that if she did and got it all out then maybe her nightmares would stop for good.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review. Hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 6 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yeah, she is pretty annoying, the way she's meant to be, just wait until you see her in chapter ten. Also, just so you know, this chapter reveals Kyle's love, although both parties won't admit until the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: How many can you kill?<strong>

While the survivors were talking to Angela about the Raccoon City incident, Kyle and Brian were up on the roof; they had taken two chairs from the main hall and had set them near one of the edges of the building. Right now Brian had set up two stands for the sniper rifles to sit and was now fixing the rifles to the stands, as this was happening Kyle looked out over the surrounding area. The mostly barren desert stared back at him, the only features of course being the desert vegetation and, from this vantage point, the city in the distance which was Reno. He glanced around at the area nearer the prison, the fence was still holding and the zombies were pushing uselessly against it, perfect, they were sitting ducks.

"Okay, we're ready to go," Brian stated gesturing to the two set up sniper rifles.

Kyle smirked and turned around, the sniper rifles were sitting on their stands, which had been set up near the western edge of the roof, the chair's had been set just behind them allowing easy access to both the sniper rifles and the ammunition crates that were set next to the chairs, Kyle nodded.

"Okay, let's get started," He declared.

Brian then smirked and asked, "Hey, how about a little competition, see who can score the most headshots, what do ya say?"

Kyle's smirk widened.

"You're on".

They both sat down in the chairs and loaded their sniper rifles before preparing themselves.

Kyle lined up one of the zombies heads through the scope and then squeezed the trigger, the bullet whistled trough the air and slammed into the zombies' skull, the impact shattered the skull and the zombie fell to the ground dead. Kyle smirked and ejected the casing before making sure the next was loaded and then readying the rifle again, Brian watched the shot impressed.

"Not bad, but watch this," He remarked with a smirk.

Kyle leaned back in his seat and watched as Brian lined but his target in the scope and then, smirking again he squeezed the trigger, once again the whistling sound of the travelling bullet sounded as Brian's bullet hit a zombie, passed right through the zombies' skull and into the skull of the second, killing both of them. Brian smirked and ejected the casing and made sure his rifle was loaded before Kyle leaned back into position.

"Nice one".

Brian then decided to talk to Kyle about something important.

"Hey, sorry about the way Sandra was acting," he said regretfully.

"Yeah, it's fine, don't worry about it," Kyle replied, trying to dismiss the unfortunate incident from his mind.

As he said this Kyle took another shot and like Brian he was able kill another two with one bullet. Brian continued to talk.

"Although, to be honest," He continued to speak, but was hesitant now, "Sandra's not the only one who's got a crush on you".

Kyle looked confused when he heard this; he waited until Brian took his shot, evening the score out to three kills each already.

"What do you mean, who else has a crush on me?" He asked, sceptical.

Brian gave a short laugh and waited for Kyle to take his shot, killing another, before he answered, lining up for his shot as he did so.

"Can't believe you couldn't see it, how can you be that oblivious, Kyle?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Kyle shook his head as Brian killed another two; he also took a shot killing two himself. Finally he sighed.

"What do you mean 'oblivious' who are you talking about Brian, tell me?" He asked desperately.

Brian smiled and then revealed the truth.

"I'm talking about Angela," he revealed before explaining, "Kyle she's had a crush on you since Raccoon City and throughout this whole time her crush has just gotten stronger".

Kyle stared in shock as Brian took his next shot once again evening the score.

There was silence for a moment before Kyle finally spoke.

"What do you, Angie, she..." He asked, dumbfounded.

Brian nodded.

"No, that can't be right," Kyle remarked, shaking his head in denial.

"Say what you want Kyle," Brian replied, "But seriously, why do you think she stayed with you all these years?"

Kyle looked at him incredulously.

"I swore to protect her, how can I do that if she..." He began but Brian cut him off.

"That's why you stay with her," He paused and then said, "But...I asked why she stays with you, why does she always stick by you without any complaint, despite the harsh way in which you had to live due to Umbrella".

Kyle was silent again before finally.

"How could she possibly have a crush on me, she hasn't said or done anything," Kyle exclaimed, shaking his head in frustration at his obliviousness.

"Actually she does, unlike Sandra, who's constantly over the top, the way she shows her crush on you is small, subtle signs," Brian explained before smirking again, "But seriously, apart from you we've all seen it".

Kyle shook his head.

"What do you mean, what signs?" He asked

Brian sighed, shaking his head at Kyle's obliviousness.

He then gave his explanation, "Like I said, it's small subtle signs, the way she smiles, she's to nervous to look you in the eye, she gets depressed when something prevents her from being close to you, the only time she feels okay alone is when you reassure her and she knows were you are".

"Maybe, but, it's just not right," Kyle replied, downcast.

Brian narrowed his eyes, wondering if Kyle was really going to dismiss this over what was really a shallow reason, he questioned him about it.

"Why, because she's much younger than you?" He asked angrily.

Kyle looked offended at the statement.

"No of course not, age is irrelevant to me," He remarked, getting defensive, he then paused and explained sadly, "It's just...If she does have feelings for me, she's putting herself in danger, don't forget I'm probably on the top of Umbrella's most wanted list".

Brian nodded slowly, realising Kyle's reasoning.

"I understand where you're coming from, but that's what love is," Brain replied, "She's willing to face that danger if it means she can be with you.

There was a pause before Brian then said, "The big question is, how you feel towards her, are you willing to do everything you can to protect her from that danger?"

Brian paused again before finally getting to the point of his explanation, "Do you love her too?"

Kyle hesitated and then finally answered, hesitant, "I-I don't know".

Brian nodded.

"Take you're time, think it through, Angela doesn't have any intention of leaving you anytime soon".

Kyle nodded slowly, they were not aware of how much time had passed until they heard the door to the roof open and Angela herself walked over to them.

"Hey, I was sent up to get you guys, Rachel's just finished making lunch," She said, smiling, unaware of the conversation that had just occurred between the two men.

"Alright, let's go, c'mon Kyle, we'll get back to our competition later," Brian replied.

Kyle nodded, finding it difficult to make eye contact with Angela, all three of them then headed back down to the main hall.

Lunch was mostly quiet, Brian was talking in a low voice to Terrance, Michael and Rachel about the competition he was having with Kyle, David was eating quietly, still reading his book, Kyle and Angela were both sitting eating, not talking although Angela kept glancing at Kyle out the corner of her eye, blushing and lowering her gaze whenever he happened to catch her looking at him. Sandra was unfortunately sitting on Kyle's other side and kept trying to get Kyle's attention but he was deliberately ignoring her. In fact Kyle was lost deep in thought, he was still eating but he was on automatic pilot and not paying any real attention. He was thinking about Angela and how he felt about her.

'_Do __I __really __wanna __put __her __in __danger, __I...I __do __feel __for __her, __I __know __that __but, __what __if __I __hurt __her, __what __if __I __put __her __in __Umbrella__'__s __firing __line, __I __couldn__'__t __live __with __myself __if __that __happened,__' _His thoughts were conflicted and confused, he wasn't sure what to do.

Eventually, having finally finished lunch Kyle and Brian headed back up to the roof and continued their competition. Angela remained sitting by herself, she was brooding over her crush on Kyle and how she felt it was pointless.

'_It__'__s __not __like __he__'__ll __ever __think __of __me __that __way, __but __I __can__'__t __help __it,__' _She thought to herself_ '__I __love __him __and __I __can__'__t __stop __loving __him__'__._

Ignoring Sandra's glares she turned her attention to the others, there were still some details of Raccoon City she hadn't mentioned yet and so she decided to continue with her story. Back on the roof Kyle and Brian were continuing their competition, both pretty evenly matched. The same process repeated itself after dinner too until finally it was too dark to shoot.

"Okay, we better get back inside," Brian commented before gesturing to the rifles, "Let's take these down".

They removed the sniper rifles and took down the stands, they picked up the chairs and prepared to take them back to the main hall, as they left Kyle made up his mind.

'_I've gotta talk to Angie tonight, let her know the truth'._

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 7 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Well, you'll see how well he does now, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: True Feelings<strong>

Deciding to follow his plan Kyle waited a little while the others headed off to the cells they slept in, finally he walked over to Angela who was just on her way to her own.

"Angie, can we talk for a minute," He called out to her.

She turned around, surprised.

"Um…sure, what's wrong?" She asked, nervous to be near Kyle, again.

"Nothing really," Kyle clarified, "It's just, I've got something to tell you".

Wondering what was going on Angela followed Kyle back to the main hall and they sat down at one of the tables in the corner. Kyle struggled with his thoughts for a minute and then finally, he got the words out.

"Brian told me something, interesting, when we were shooting at the zombies…" He began

Angela still looked confused, she was about to ask Kyle about it but he held up a hand and continued.

"Please, let me finish." He paused for a moment and then revealed, "He told me…that ever since Raccoon City, you've, had a crush on me. Is that true?"

Angela's face went scarlet as she heard this, she knew that it was obvious to just about everybody here that she had a crush on Kyle, but Kyle himself had been oblivious to it. Brian also knew about her crush beginning in Raccoon City and even talked to her about it, that was three weeks before she was kidnapped. She struggled to think clearly, she knew Kyle was waiting for answer.

Kyle remained sitting patiently, he could tell from the look on her face that Angie was in shock and was struggling to find her voice so she could answer.

"Take your time, relax," he soothed her.

Taking a deep breath Angela calmed down and finally spoke.

"He-he was telling the truth, I, I've had a crush on you for so long, it just keeps getting stronger," She stammered, she swallowed and then continued, "I-I know what people would think about the difference in our ages and all that but…to be honest, I don't care, I can't help it…"

She took a deep breath and finally finished, "Kyle, I love you, more than anything".

Kyle nodded, he knew she would say this, he just hoped she understood what he meant when he answered her.

"Are you absolutely certain about this?" He asked.

"Huh?"

Kyle sighed and then explained.

"It's not that I don't love you Angie, believe me," He reassured her, "I love you too, it's just…"

As he trailed off he gently reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face, her eyes were wide, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, Kyle continued.

"…It's just, well, I'm probably the most dangerous person to fall in love with," he sighed as he said this, "You know, what with Umbrella being out for my blood and all that".

"I-I know, but I don't care, I'm willing to put up with that, I know I'll be in danger but I love you too much," Angela replied, her voice desperate, "I can't bear to be apart from you. Please tell me I heard you right, did you really say that you loved me too".

Kyle smiled and pulled her closer to him, embracing her, it was different from the way he hugged her when comforting her, it felt deeper, more personal, as she wrapped her arms around him Angela felt herself cry she was that happy.

"Kyle…I-thank you".

Kyle smiled and gently kissed the top of her head, when they pulled back he even wiped away the remaining tears. They sat quietly, gazing into each others eyes for a while, their foreheads pressed together their fringes tangling together too. They were unaware that they were being watched by two people, both on opposite ends of the room.

Standing in the shadows of the main hall watching them with a smile on his face was Brian, he knew all it would take was a small push in the right direction and finally they would realise the truth about each other.

'_It__'__s __about __time; __they __were __together __over __all __those __years __but __not __really __together.__'_ He thought cheerfully, _'__They__'__re __both __lucky __they __found __each __other, __I __don__'__t __think __even __Wesker __could __destroy __them __now__'__._

With that happy thought Brian returned to his cell, still smiling. On the other hand the second person who saw them wasn't so happy, standing on the balcony just outside her cell, Sandra was seething with rage.

_'That little bitch, how dare she steal him from me, Kyle is mine, I swear I'll make her regret this.'_ She thought with bitter anger, before shaking her head incredulously, _'__What __does __he __see in __her __anyway, G__od __she__'__s __so __unspeakably __PLAIN, __she __doesn__'__t __deserve __him,__'_

She shook her head, _'__Doesn__'__t __matter, __he__'__ll __come __to __his __senses __soon __and __then __he__'__ll __be __all __mine__'__._

Still fuming Sandra returned to her cell and began plotting ways in which she could attempt to draw Kyle's attention away from Angela and towards her instead. Finally after some time Kyle and Angela moved back to sitting in their chairs, they were suddenly aware that they had been leaning forward, closer to each other for some time. Kyle thought for a moment before continuing.

"We should probably get some sleep; I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion," he remarked, happier than he had been in his whole life.

Angela giggled slightly and spoke.

"I think you're in more danger of that than I am," She remarked, pointing out, "You're the one who constantly kept lookout for us after all."

She smiled and then said, "But yeah, you're right, I think I should go to bed".

Kyle nodded and smiled, "Night".

After another loving embrace they both headed to their cells got ready for bed and finally, happy they had finally discovered the truth about each other's feelings, they drifted off into a peaceful sleep, in Angela's case, devoid of nightmares.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 8 of my updated Resident Evil story.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Happiness in the midst of Terror<strong>

_5th August 2006_

The following day Kyle awoke smiling, he had good reason to smile as he remembered. Last night he had finally realised his feelings for Angela and confessed the truth to her, her feelings for him had also been brought to light and now they were in love. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed just as quickly, he then left the cell, once again Angela left her cell at the exact same time. They smiled at each other and Angela hurried towards him, he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead, before they parted and began to walk back down to the main hall, holding hands, their fingers entwined. When they finally entered the main hall all the other survivors eyes were on them, their reactions were obvious from their expressions, not surprisingly, for Kyle at least, Brian was smiling and when they made eye contact he nodded. Kyle turned his head to check the other survivors' reactions, he gently squeezed Angela's hand and she responded in kind. To their surprise Rachel and Michael were both smiling and seemed to approve, Terrance looked surprised but he seemed to approve of them too. David actually looked horrified at what he was seeing and naturally Sandra looked pissed. She was glaring at Angela and looked like she wanted to hurt her, Kyle shot a glare at her and she turned away.

They sat down and finally let go of each other's hand, they began to eat, Brian then spoke.

"So, you finally sort things out Kyle," he remarked happily

Kyle looked up at him and nodded, Brian continued.

"So Angela and you are together now huh".

Kyle looked up again, he felt a little defensive now.

"Yeah, Angie's my girlfriend now," He said, "What about it?"

Brian raised his hands, indicating that he didn't mean to offend Kyle, Angela gently placed her hand on top of his and he smiled and calmed down, Brian then explained.

"Relax, I'm just happy you finally realised the truth man," Brain remarked, just as casually as before.

Kyle nodded and soon they were done eating. As they sat Rachel and Michael spoke to Kyle and Angela.

"So, I think it's great you guys are together now." Michael stated happily.

Rachel then asked, "But, just to be sure, are you guys both absolutely positive this is what you want. You both know _all_the risks right".

Kyle and Angela nodded.

"Okay, good, in that case, all I have to say is congratulations," Rachel replied, smiling, "I'm glad you guys are happy, I'm glad you finally found each other".

"Thanks Rachel," Angela replied, blushing slightly.

Michael also gave his congratulations, they both were happy that Kyle and Angela were together, they had known, the moment they first saw them that there was an attraction between them and they were now together. Terrance also offered his congratulations; he was also able to see the attraction between them when they first met and now that they had each other he could see just how happy they'd be.

David on the other was disgusted at the idea of them together and even voiced his opinion.

"This is disgusting".

Kyle turned on him, glaring.

"What do you mean disgusting?" he asked testily.

David looked at him as if he felt the young man was stupid before answering.

"You're dating a thirteen year old," He explained as if it was obvious what the problem was, "Don't you have any shame?"

Angela lowered her head, Kyle put his arm around her and answered David, his anger towards him obvious.

"So you're one of those sad shallow people who think age is important in a relationship." Kyle spat at him, "Let me tell you right now, it's not, Angie and I love each other, that's all that matters so just keep your bigoted comments to yourself".

David stared in surprise at this, speechless. Kyle turned away from him. Finally, once everybody was done eating, Angela volunteered to wash up, while she was doing that Kyle and Brian were discussing a continuation of their headshot contest. Nobody noticed Sandra heading into the kitchen to confront Angela. Angela had just finished washing up when she heard Sandra's voice behind her.

"Hey bitch; I want a word with you," Sandra growled at the younger girl.

Angela spun around, Sandra was standing right behind her, taking advantage of the fact she was at good few inches taller than Angela, she spoke down to her literally.

"Just what do you think you're doing you pathetic loser." She remarked with a growl before emphasizing, "Kyle's mine".

Angela shook her head, she couldn't believe it, Sandra still didn't seem to realise that Kyle hated her.

"Um, he told already, he doesn't think about you that way," She replied, trying to stay calm.

Sandra laughed.

"Oh please, he's just pretending not to care because you're here," Sandra remarked as if it was fact, "I'll prove it now".

Angela froze, fear gripping her.

"W-what are you talking about?" She fought to keep the panic out of her voice as Sandra smirked.

"Just watch and I'll show you," Sandra then explained, "He's just too considerate to hurt your feelings until he's absolutely sure of how I feel, just watch".

Sandra then left the kitchen and headed towards Kyle, Angela stood at the door watching in fear, her usual insecurities taking over and causing her to panic.

Kyle was busy talking to Brian when Sandra came up to him, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Kyle".

He sighed and turned to her.

"What do you want Sandra," He asked before suddenly glaring, "If you even think about bad-mouthing Angie I'm warning you now, don't bother," He shook his head, "I don't wanna hear any more of your nonsense".

Sandra rolled her eyes at this statement.

"C'mon Kyle, I know the truth," She said, smiling, "I know you're only pretending to make me want you more, well it worked and..."

"Shut up!" Kyle snapped at her angrily.

Sandra stopped shocked at this outburst, before she could even continue Kyle cut across her.

"I can't believe you're that conceited," He sighed and then explained, again, "Let me spell this out, I'm not the least bit interested in you".

David then spoke up.

"I don't understand why, I mean Sandra would be a better girlfriend for you than some little girl".

Kyle glared at him.

"You're both wrong, I love Angie, she loves me, we're perfect for each other." Kyle then glared at Sandra and emphasized, "This _girl_ standing here isn't perfect for me, full of herself, conceited and unbelievably selfish, Angie is just the opposite."

Kyle calmed down and shook his head, "Now if you don't mind Brian and I are gonna go and continue to kill off the zombies".

Brian nodded and then called out to Terrance, Rachel and Michael.

"Hey, we're gonna kill of some more zombies".

They all smiled and Terrance called out.

"Hey, you guys will probably run out of ammo soon," He said, "How about we get the rest from the storeroom just in case".

"Sure, thanks".

They all got to work, Terrance, Rachel and Michael going to fetch the extra ammunition, David engrossed in his book again. Knowing that Kyle and Brian would be up on the roof for most of the day Sandra decided to use this time to force Angela to break up with Kyle somehow, however her plan was about to be ruined. Just as they were heading up to the roof Kyle called out.

"Hey Angie, wanna come up and watch us kill some zombies?" he asked with a smiled

Sandra watched dismayed as Angela smiled back and agreed.

"Sure, let's go".

So she joined them as they headed up to the roof.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 9 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Nicely put, although Sandra's not done yet, next chapter is when she's at her most extreme.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Learning new skills<strong>

While the others returned to the main hall, Kyle and Brian had set up the sniper rifles and set up their chairs, Angela sat on a chair she brought up while Kyle and Brian prepared to take their first shots. Sandra was still sitting in the main hall, seething at what had just happened, David sighed.

"Don't worry about it," He told her casually, "He'll come to his senses eventually".

Sandra looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"He can't keep this idiotic pretend relationship going forever; soon he'll come to you," he explained, reassuring her.

Sandra smirked.

"Yeah, you're right," She replied before glaring, "Still it's not gonna be easy with that pathetic little bitch brainwashing him," She paused and then added, "I guess I'll have to put her in her place soon enough".

David nodded and went back to his book; just then the others arrived back. Back up on the roof Kyle and Brian lined up their targets and were ready to begin.

Soon the contest was under way; Kyle and Brian shooting at the zombies outside the fence which held them back from entering the building, Kyle then spoke.

"So Brian, when we finally do get out of here, what do you plan on doing?" He asked.

Brian thought for a moment before replying.

"I'm not sure, Umbrella still seeking me out," He remarked before commenting further, "I know they're still after you too."

"Well, I don't know myself but, I'm hoping to end this nightmare," Kyle explained, his tone and expression went serious, "I wanna take the fight to Umbrella and finish them for good".

Brian nodded.

"Hope you succeed man".

Kyle smiled and they continued to shoot at the zombies, killing them. Angela watched happily, she didn't really care much about the zombies being shot, she would have been happy to be anywhere so long as she was with Kyle. After some time had passed the two snipers were still tied in score, until Kyle fire a spectacular shot which tore through the skulls of two of the zombies and hit the third one right in the forehead. Kyle smirked in triumph.

"Oh yeah, you can't beat that, its best shot I ever did," he exclaimed

"We'll see," Brian remarked confidently.

They continued to shoot Brian surprisingly caught up fairly quickly and they were back to being even in score again. Eventually Rachel came up to inform them that lunch was ready, and so they headed back down.

As they sat eating, Kyle and Angie next to each other and ignoring the glares from Sandra, Brian spoke to the others about the contest and Kyle's amazing shot. After they were done Kyle and Brian were prepared to go out onto the roof to shoot again, Angela tagged along and once on the roof she decided to ask.

"Hey Kyle, I was wondering, do you think you could teach me how to use that sniper rifle?"

Kyle looked at her surprised for a moment and then smiled.

"Sure, no prob," He replied and stood up, "Okay, here, take a seat and I'll walk you through it".

Angela sat down on the seat Kyle used when firing the sniper rifle. After adjusting the stand so that the gun was in a better position for her height, Kyle naturally being taller than her, he began to talk her through the process of what she was about to do.

"Okay, first of all, make sure you have a firm grip on the gun, but not to tight, don't want to hurt your hands." He instructed, "Luckily this gun's on a stand and that will absorb most of the recoil here, don't put your finger on the trigger yet".

Angela nodded and did as she had been instructed, Kyle then continued with Brian watching in polite amusement.

"Okay, next, focus down the scope; if it's blurry just turn this to adjust it, once you see the target clearly let me know," he continued.

Angle fiddled with the scope a little.

"Got it," she said after a short while.

"Good, okay," Kyle continued his instruction, "Line the scope up with the target's head".

Angela quickly did so and Kyle once again continued.

"Okay, now, luckily there's no wind today, but we still have to take gravity into account."

He smiled and continued his explanation, "So raise the scope so that the centre is _just_ above the targets head".

"Okay".

Angela focused on the exact spot Kyle had mentioned and then waited for the next instruction.

"Okay, now put your finger on the trigger and of course, squeeze the trigger, don't pull it, squeeze it".

She did so and the shot whistled through the air and struck the target, one of the zombies nearest the fence. It was a perfect shot and the zombie fell dead, Kyle laughed.

"There we go, you're a natural," He remarked causing her to blush again,

Kyle smirked and told her, "Have another go. I'm not gonna say anything this time. See how you do".

Angela nodded nervously, although Kyle knew she remembered everything he had told her. He knew how easy it was for her to retain information thanks to both her genius level I.Q. of 230 and her photographic memory. Angela did remember everything she had just been told but she couldn't help but be nervous, she then focused down the scope and performed everything the way Kyle had told and then she squeezed the trigger, her second shot also hit home and another zombie lay dead. The zombie shooting continued with Angela and Kyle trading places occasionally to fire at zombies. Brain and Kyle ahd decided to end their zombie shooting contest as it had ended with a tie and it was obvious that neither one of them would beat the other. After continuing this for some time the door to the roof opened and to Angela's dismay it was Sandra who appeared. Deciding to ignore her Angela took her next shot and scored a perfect hit, killing two zombies in a row this time. Sandra shook her head as she saw this.

'_God __what __does __he __see __in __her, __look __at __her.__'_ She thought again before shaking her head in disgust, _'__Shooting __a __gun __and __obviously __enjoying __it, __she__'__s __such __a __disgusting __tomboy, __makes __me __wanna __puke__'__._

Kyle saw the way Sandra was glaring at Angela again and sighed.

"What do you want, Sandra?" He asked tersely.

Sandra however didn't respond to the question and instead commented on Angela using a gun.

"Wouldn't catch me doing something like that," She remarked icily.

Before Angela could reply however Kyle made an angry retort.

"Why not, scared you'd 'break a nail' or something".

Sandra shook her head.

'_Calm __down __Sandra, __he __doesn__'__t __mean __that. __Remember __he__'__s __just __putting __on __a __show __for __the __little __girl__'__._She told herself desperately, trying to stay calm.

Kyle then asked again.

"What do you want?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I was told to come up and let you guys know dinner's ready," she said, once again adopting her 'seductive tone' which made Kyle roll his eyes.

The group left the roof and returned to the main hall to eat once again.

Dinner was quiet, everybody ate in silence, it was obvious to all the others that Kyle and Angela were in their own private bubble of air. Once they had all finished eating Kyle, Angela and Brian decided to return to the roof and get in one more round of zombie shooting before it got too dark to see. As they left Sandra glared at Angela once again.

'_That __little __bitch __is __getting __on __my __nerves __now; __I__'__ve __had __enough __of __this.__'_ Sandra thought angrily to herself, _'__That __does __it, __tonight __I__'__m __gonna __set __things __straight __with __her, __make __sure __she __understands __once __and __for __all __that __Kyle __loves __me __and __not __her.__'_

She continued to glare at the thought of losing Kyle to Angela, she shook her head angrily.

'_Kyle is mine and that's final.'_

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 10 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: I know, just wait and see what happens in this chapter.  
>Experimental Agent 1123: Yup she certainly is, glad you are still enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sandra's fury<strong>

Finally after several more hours of having fun sniping the zombies outside Kyle, Brian and Angela returned to the main hall. After talking to the others about what they had accomplished Kyle and Brian returned to the roof to dismantle the sniper rifles and the stands, as well as bring the chairs back down. The others meanwhile returned to their cells, Angela was in hers getting ready for bed, like Kyle she simply removed her jeans and shoes however she also removed her T-shirt and undershirt, beneath she was wearing a simple black tank-top and black boys boxers. Dressed like this more of her scars were visible, as was her birthmark, she had just finished when she turned around and saw Sandra standing in the doorway of the cell, glaring at her. Standing just behind Sandra, looking worried, was Rachel, Angela sighed.

"What is it?" She asked tensely.

Sandra simply glared at her, Angela tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes, she had received no response so she asked again.

"What is it Sandra?"

"You know damn well why I'm here," Sandra spat.

Angela groaned, she knew why Sandra was here, it was about Kyle again.

'_What will it take for the message to get through her skull for God sake?'_

Angela then responded.

"Okay, I know why you're here but really, it's been explained to you, time and time again," Angela tried to explain as calmly as possible, "Kyle doesn't think about you that way, it's me he loves".

That comment however was enough to send Sandra over the edge. Without thinking she stomped into the cell and slapped Angela viciously across the face, knocking her onto the bed.

Angela looked up, rubbing her cheek where she had been struck; a red handprint on it; Rachel stepped into the cell ready to restrain Sandra if it happened again. As she did so she tried to calm the irate girl down.

"Sandra calm down, what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled, shocked that Sandra would act like this.

Sandra however ignored her, and once again tried to intimidate Angela using her height.

"Listen bitch, Kyle's only pretending to love you." She growled, "Once he realises the truth he's gonna leave you and come straight to his true love, ME!"

Angela was trembling now, all from an effort not to cry, she hated showing weakness in front of other people. The only person allowed to see her like that was Kyle.

"He's already told you enough times, can't you get it through your head." Angela responded, her voice shaking, "He loves me, not you".

That however was enough for Sandra to begin ranting about herself and how she was 'better' than Angela.

"Oh please, do you honestly think Kyle is really in love with _you_, especially when he'd be better off with me," Sandra remarked spitefully.

Rachel gasped and turned towards Sandra.

"Sandra, what are you saying, have you lost your mind?" She asked, shocked.

"Sorry Rachel, but the little girl needs to be set straight," Sandra justified.

Sandra turned on Angela again and continued ranting at her.

"I mean really, just look at us," She stated bitterly, "I'm much more appealing to Kyle than you are".

Angela was still fighting tears as she managed to choke out a response.

"What are you talking about?"

Rachel watched in disbelief and in what Rachel considered sheer vanity Sandra gestured towards Angela's breasts and then her own larger breasts.

"What are you, still a training bra, Kyle wouldn't want anything to do with some flat-chested loser," Sandra spat out venomously.

Angela was trembling now; Sandra then noticed something else and remarked on it.

"Oh and let's not forget, those scars and that weird ugly mark on your shoulder, whereas I, on the other hand, have flawless skin".

She was referring to Angela's now visible scars and birthmark. Angela continued to fight back he tears despite them threatening to spill over at any minute. Rachel once again tried to intervene but Sandra wasn't stopping.

"Sandra that's enough, you've lost it, honestly."

"Shut up Rachel, I'm not done yet," The crazed girl replied.

Once again Sandra turned back to Angela and continued her tirade, comparing their features, always trying to make herself look better.

Sandra continued this time talking about their hair, eyeing Angela in disgust as she did so.

"God it gets worse, that ugly _brown_ hair, way too short, and all stringy and messy," She continued to yell.

As she said this Sandra deliberately ran her fingers through her own, trying obviously to emphasize its smoothness and, judging from her comments she obviously believed blondes were better. Sandra then moved on to her next topic, Angela's style of clothes.

"And don't get me started on your clothes, I at least dress nicely, but look at you. You dress like a boy for Christ sake; you even wear boy's boxers, how sad is that." She continued to remark spitefully.

Sandra still wasn't done, "Not to mention you're such a disgusting tomboy, shooting a rifle and enjoying yourself. Also, before I forget, at least I'm confident in myself. You on the other hand go beet red when anyone says so much as 'Hello' to you."

Sandra then smirked and seemed to calm down as she stated happily, "Of course the fact you're just plain also works to my advantage, given how beautiful I obviously am compared to you".

Angela hadn't said a word, she was to busy fighting back her tears, Rachel had finally had enough however and tried to lead Sandra out of the cell.

"Okay, Sandra, you've gone way to far this time, let's go," She demanded angrily.

Sandra however just brushed her off.

"Go to hell Rachel, I've not even got to the best part yet." Sandra responded with a malevolent smirk, "Kyle is more than likely to pick me because at least if he's with me, thing won't be awkward for him."

Sandra continued her tirade, "You're way to young for him he'd be too embarrassed to even hold your hand in public. With he that wouldn't be a problem. Understand now you pathetic loser."

Sandra stood confidently and announced, "Kyle is mine and you've got no chance with him so just give it up and stop distracting him".

All of Sandra's comments preyed on Angela's insecurities and she could no longer hold back her tears. Sandra smirked as she watched the younger girl dissolve into tears, she then turned to leave the cell but found herself confronted by an enraged Kyle. Sandra smiled and acted as if nothing had happened, she even greeted Kyle cheerfully, fully expecting him to admit his love for her and to take her in his arms.

"Hey, Kyle, you're just in time, what'd you say we…" She began cheerfully.

Kyle then aggressively cut across her.

"You've got some fucking nerve," He angrily yelled at her, "Talking to me after what you just said to Angie!"

That surprised Sandra.

"What, oh come on Kyle," She complained still delusioned, "Stop pretending you have feelings for her and admit the truth already".

"I'm not pretending, I love Angie more than anything, I would never dream of hurting her or leaving her," Kyle explained seriously.

"But…"

Kyle however didn't want to hear any more excuses, he roughly pushed past Sandra and then, calming down slightly he turned to Rachel.

"Thanks for trying to stand up for Angie," He thanked her happily.

Rachel nodded.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't really help," She replied sadly.

With that Rachel left the cell, shooting a glare at Sandra before leaving. Sandra glared at the still crying Angela.

'_What__a__baby,__how__can__Kyle__possibly__see__anything__in__her,__she__'__s__just__pathetic,__'_ Sandra thought disdainfully.

Kyle then turned back to face Sandra, his anger back in full force.

Kyle glared at the girl who had upset his beloved and decided it was time to set things straight with her.

"Okay Sandra, listen and listen good, I don't love you, in fact now I absolutely hate you." He remarked angrily, "Since you felt compelled to list all your 'talents' compared to Angie, here's my list of why you're wrong".

Sandra was still shocked; Angela was listening but was still crying, her tears were out of control now. Kyle then began.

"For starters, although someone as arrogant as you might not believe it, there are things a lot more important than cup-size." Kyle explained, ignoring Sandra's incredulous scoff.

He then continued, "For example, Angela' heart is way bigger than yours will ever be, that's what makes her the kindest person I've ever met".

Sandra shook her head and was about to speak but Kyle once again cut across her.

"Also, I don't give a damn how badly scarred she is and to be honest I find her birthmark kinda attractive," He continued with a small smile.

"B-but, oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Sandra complained.

Kyle shook his head.

"Not kidding, and since you felt it was necessary to make remarks about her hair, I'll make it simple for you." Kyle explained, before revealing his preferred tastes "I happen to like it that way and I prefer brunettes to blondes too".

Sandra once again shook her, this time in denial, Kyle continued.

"So she's a tomboy, big deal, anyway, as for your remarks about her clothes, I happen to like them, they suit her perfectly and that's just fine".

Sandra finally decided to complain.

"Please, stop lying," She burst out desperately, "I know you can't possibly like someone who gets embarrassed all the time and is unspeakably plain".

Kyle sighed, this girl was getting on his nerves, thick headed and thick skinned too.

"Well I find her embarrassment cute, she's shy, that's all there is too it, and Angela is beautiful," Kyle informed her, he nodded and continued to explain, "She also has beauty where it counts, inside, something you obviously don't have, the way you act".

Sandra was now out of patience.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe all this crap?" She yelled out angrily, in denial, "I know you can't possibly love her like that".

"You're wrong, I love Angie more than anything," Kyle responded, his expression serious, "If she died, I'd just put my gun in my mouth and pull the trigger, without hesitating".

Kyle meant what he had said, to him, there was no life without Angela, Sandra on the other hand was now getting desperate, she tried to throw herself at Kyle but he just pushed her away, she then burst out, not even attempting to conceal her anger.

"That little bitch has turned you against me, I know you'd rather be with some one strong than a cry-baby like her," She yelled angrily, trying to attack Angela in her rage.

Kyle stopped her and pushed her back. Now it was his turn for his anger to flare up.

"It's your fault she's crying, she's been through hell ever since she was only nine," Kyle yelled at Sandra, "She's had to cope with two viral outbreaks, not including this one and has been tortured beyond normal human endurance, so forgive her if she can't take a few insulting comments like someone as thick-skulled and thick-skinned as yourself, now get out!"

Sandra stared in shock.

"What?"

"You heard, me, get out, before I make you!" He growled.

"Fine, I'm going," She remarked bitterly.

With that she turned and stormed out of the cell, returning to her own.

Kyle sighed and took a moment to calm down, then the sound of Angela's weeping brought him back to the matter at hand. He hurried over and sat down on the bed next to her before embracing her, Angela continued to cry into his shoulder although she was beginning to calm down now. Finally she was able to speak coherently.

"Thanks Kyle, for sticking up for me," She managed to reply, her voice choked up "I knew you loved me and I was happy about that, but I didn't realise I meant that much to you".

"You do, I meant every word," Kyle told her, smiling, stroking her hair, before admitting, "Yes even the part about finding your embarrassment cute".

"I was more surprised by something else," She told him, "Do you really find my birthmark attractive?"

"Of course I do," He replied.

As he said this his right hand gently glided over said birthmark, he stopped as Angela winced. His finger had passed the mark and came into to contact with one of her scars, they still hurt when touched.

"I'm sorry Angie."

"It's fine, um," Angela began hesitantly, "Kyle, can you stay with me tonight, I don't wanna be alone".

"Of course," Kyle replied smiling.

With that they both lay down and Angela rested her head on Kyle's chest before falling asleep, Kyle smiled as he watched her briefly before finally falling asleep himself. Both were happy, finally, after all this time, they had found each other and could be together, no matter what other people thought about them, they didn't care about that, as long as they had each other.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 11 of my updated Resident Evil series, there's been a slight twist added to this chapter, wait and see, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yup, well, things take a definite change of pace in this chapter, wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Renewed Terror<strong>

_6th August 2006_

It was morning on the 6th of August, within the prison that had been a refuge for the survivors of the small scale outbreak in Reno, Nevada the aforementioned survivors were waking up to a new day. This day however would not be like the ones before it; Umbrella had found them and their number one target and had sent one of their most advanced bio-weapons in to kill them. Unaware of this Kyle awoke to find Angela still in his arms; she was awake and smiled when she saw him wake up.

"Hey, morning," She said lightly.

Kyle smiled back.

"Morning, Did you sleep okay?" He asked, concerned for her well being after last night.

"Yeah," She paused and then rested her head on his shoulder, "Thanks Kyle, for everything".

Kyle smiled and after they were fully dressed they left the cell and headed to main hall to begin breakfast. They reached the table where the rest of the survivors were sitting and noted that Sandra was sitting slightly separate from them. Deciding to ignore her they sat down and began to eat, there was silence for a short time until David spoke.

"Kyle, can I talk to you for a minute," He asked, he then added, with a disapproving glance at Angela, "In private".

Kyle sighed and stood up, after giving Angela a reassuring smile he turned to David.

"Sure, this better be good," He remarked.

David then led him to one of the tables at the other end of the hall.

David seemed unsure where to start so Kyle decided to get right to the point.

"Just spit it out and tell me what you want already," He said.

David sighed and spoke.

"I just want to stop you making a big mistake," David remarked.

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"A mistake?"

"Yes, a mistake," David clarified before explaining, "This inappropriate relationship you have with that little girl."

He sighed and then continued, "I want to stop you before you make that mistake and end up trapped in a loveless relationship."

Kyle glared at the man, he knew that Sandra had put him up to this and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"You don't know the first thing about Angie. We're in love and I'd appreciate it if you'd tell Sandra to back off and stop trying to get between us." Kyle informed him, he then pointed out. "She's even got you doing her dirty work now."

David shook his head.

"Look, can't you see that you'd be much better off with Sandra…" He began.

"Don't start this bullshit," Kyle cut across him, "I've made it clear, I love Angie and that's that".

David still persisted.

"Listen to me, Sandra is perfect for you, Angela isn't," He explained, "She's way too young, she doesn't understand how to properly love someone".

"Sandra isn't perfect for me, Angie is." Kyle remarked, "Sandra is a narcissist, obnoxious, arrogant and totally full of herself."

He glared, "She's the one who doesn't understand how to properly love someone. Angela on the other hand does, and for your information David, _age__doesn__'__t__matter._"

Kyle sighed and calmed down, "Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna get back to see my girlfriend".

David was about to speak again but Kyle stood up and left, heading back to the main table.

Halfway back to the table however Kyle stopped, he strained his ears and thought he heard something. He had to be sure, he called out.

"Everybody, quiet!"

They all looked up at him, with a tired sigh David spoke.

"What are you…?"

"QUIET!"

Everybody remained where they were in silence, then they heard it. There was a noise, it sounded like heavy footsteps in the distance, something was coming. Kyle then called out.

"Is there any weapons other than the sniper rifles here?" He asked.

Brian stood up and answered.

"Yeah, there're all in the storeroom".

"Okay, everybody go and grab at least one weapon and plenty of ammo," He informed the others, "I've got a bad feeling about this".

Everybody hurried to the storeroom to gab whatever they could, except for Sandra who refused to even touch a gun, Kyle shook his head.

"Fine suit yourself." He told her, before turning to Angela, "C'mon Angie, we've gotta make sure we're ready".

Angela nodded and they both drew their weapons, Angela still using her handgun, Kyle drew his shotgun and handgun, having become proficient enough to wield both at once. The others returned and readied themselves, Brian was also wielding a shotgun, however he also had a handgun and a Tec-9 in reserve. Rachel had also armed herself with a Tec-9, Michael had chosen a Desert Eagle pistol, Terrance had also chosen a shotgun but kept a .44 Magnum in reserve, David had also armed himself with a Desert Eagle. Following Kyle's instructions they all faced towards the main door, where the noise was coming from and spread out in a loose line. Sandra remained hiding behind the others, she didn't seem to perceive the danger they were in.

"Don't know why you guys are worried," She remarked in her nasal voice, "Those freaks are still outside the fence, they can't break through it".

Kyle responded, not even attempting to control his irritation at this stupid teenage girl.

"Can't you hear those footsteps," He asked her, "Whatever this thing is, it's gonna take more than some measly chain link fence to hold it back," He shook his head, "We're in trouble now get serious".

Almost as soon as he had finished there was an explosion as the main doors and most of the wall around it exploded. When the dust had settled the zombies form outside began to shuffle into the room seeking out their victims.

The moment she saw the zombies inside Sandra panicked and screamed, naturally this caught the attention of the zombies which began to shuffle towards the group. They immediately opened fire, Kyle wasn't sure if, apart from Brian, Angela and himself, if the others knew about the weak point.

"Guys, make sure you shoot the head, it's the only weak point, plus it'll save on ammo".

The others followed what Kyle said and began to shoot down the zombies that approached them. The sheer numbers of the zombies however forced the group to back off slightly. Luckily, by the time the zombies had forced them back to one of the cell blocks they had managed to kill most of them. They opened fire on the last few and finally managed to kill the group of zombies that had attacked; they knew however that more were waiting for them. They then heard more thunderous footsteps and finally they saw the B.O.W. that had made them appear. The monster was easily almost eight feet high, it's skin was a decayed brownish colour and it had no hair to speak of, it's mouth was in a permanent snarl that bared its teeth, one o its eyes was covered with a layer of flesh while the other was yellow in colour and had no iris or pupil that was visible, it was wearing a pair of black leather trousers and a black leather trench coat along with black leather boots and gloves. Its huge muscle mass made it obvious just how strong it was, in its hands it held two different weapons, one was a large rocket launcher while the other was a mini, hand-held Gatling gun. Kyle and Angela gave a horrified gasp as they recognized the monster, Brian then called out.

"What the hell is this thing?"

Kyle was the one who answered, he sounded terrified and, strangely sad.

"A B.O.W. I never thought I'd see".

"Yeah but what it is?" Terrance asked.

Angela was the one who revealed the beasts' identity".

"It's the Nemesis".

Kyle however revealed more.

"Worse, I know who it really is, I met once, when he was human...The Nemesis' real name...is Edward Chester".

Brian and Angela stared at him shocked.

"Edward Chester, the S.T.A.R.S. rookie who you met during the outbreak in Raccoon High School?" Brian asked, incredulous.

Kyle nodded sadly, "He was infected, it reacted violently to him, now he's become this, the Nemesis."

Everybody stared in shock, the Nemesis then roared as it stepped into the room.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, especially about the twist, Edward from the first story is the Nemesis. Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Where would they go, don't forget the entire prison is surrounded by zombies, the only vehicle is Kyle and Angela's motorbike.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Attack of the Nemesis<strong>

The others stared in shock as the Nemesis walked a few steps into the room and began to look around. As the monster stood there Kyle then explained what he knew about its weaponry.

"Okay, his rocket launcher is able to hold five rockets at once, he's already fired one, once he fires another four he's out".

David groaned as he heard this and for once Kyle didn't feel any animosity towards him. He had a perfectly good reason to groan at what was being said this time. Kyle continued.

"That mini-gun holds five thousand bullets, fires them at an extremely fast rate," He explained, adding, "Again once the five thousand are done the weapons useless to it".

The Nemesis then turned its gaze and saw Kyle; it roared again, it had found its high priority target. The beast raised its rocket launcher, Kyle yelled out.

"MOVE!"

They all quickly dived to the sides, trying to get as far away as possible, the Nemesis fired and the rocket slammed into the wall of cells behind them blowing them apart but luckily nobody was hurt. Scrambling to his feet Kyle quickly opened fire along with the others. Their bullets did hit and it was obvious that they were doing damage to the Nemesis but the damage appeared to be minimal. In a blind rage the beast turned to its left, the side of the room Kyle was on and fired another rocket which Kyle and the small group with him was able to dodge. This of course resulted in a large hole being blown in the wall. With another roar the Nemesis turned and repeated his attack on the other side of the room, Brian, Terrance, Michael and Sandra were on this side. Luckily they dodged the rocket too resulting in yet another hole being blasted into the wall. In a blind panic Sandra tried to run to the stairs that would take her to the upper level, the Nemesis fired his rocket launcher at the stairwell. Brain grabbed her and pulled her back to safety as the last rocket struck the iron stairs, destroying them. It had fired all its rockets and now the rocket launcher was useless, seeing this Nemesis dropped it on the ground.

The survivors regrouped briefly as the Nemesis paused. They took advantage of its stillness to open fire again, reloading when necessary. Their shots just weren't having any real effect, true they were hurting it but the damage was minimal and only seemed to make the Nemesis more angry. Then suddenly the Nemesis raised its mini-gun, Kyle saw this and warned the others.

"Everybody, take cover now!" He yelled out.

They all hurried through the corridors taking covered behind walls and the few pillars that were present throughout the hall. The Nemesis then opened fire with his mini-gun. A huge cascade of bullets ripped through the entire room, chunks of debris fell from the walls and pillars as the Nemesis tried to kill his main target. It moved its mini-gun back and forth in order to attack the whole room in front of it, realising this was going nowhere it stopped firing having already spent three thousand of its five thousand bullets. Brian then leaned out of his hiding spot behind one of the walls and unloaded an entire clip from his Tec-9 into the monster. It roared and staggered back slightly, its aim had been thrown off and it opened fire, using up the last of its ammo and attacking the ceiling. The damage it had done was enough however as at that point several chunks of debris fell from the ceiling, when they landed however a scream of pain rang out, Angela looked out and saw who had been hit.

"Rachel!" She screamed, shocked and horrified.

The young woman who had been so kind to Angela was now lying on the ground clutching her left arm, which was obviously broken. The Nemesis discarded its useless gun and then spotted Rachel; it gave a roar and began to walk towards her. Angela then stepped out from behind her cover and began to run towards Rachel.

"Angie!" Kyle yelled out, panicked.

The moment Kyle saw this he panicked and began to open fire on the Nemesis, seeing what was going on the other survivors also opened fire. Angela managed to make it to Rachel and pull her back behind cover.

"Rachel, don't worry," Angela reassured her. "It's gonna be fine".

Rachel smiled at Angela's concern.

"I know, it hurts yeah but, really I'm okay," Rachel replied weakly, "At least it's not my right arm".

Angela nodded relieved. The Nemesis had stopped, the barrage of bullets ahd distracted him and now the target he was going to attack was gone. He looked around waiting for his targets to make a move before deciding how to attack.

Taking advantage of the momentary break in the monsters attack Kyle quickly looked around to see how everyone was coping. He was hiding behind one of the walls, on the other end of the corridor, also using a wall as cover was Brian. He looked concerned but Kyle could tell his determination was still strong. Kyle then turned his gaze to the pillar nearby, the one Rachel had been hiding behind, both Rachel and Angie were now using it as cover. Rachel looked to be in pain naturally but was still focused, as was Angie. Kyle then turned his head to look in the other direction, Terrance and Michael were also using walls as cover while David took refuge behind a pillar, they were all trembling in fear but Kyle knew they were still willing to fight. Finally Kyle turned to look at Sandra who was also taking cover behind the wall, near Terrance and Michael, she was sitting against the wall almost in a fetal position, whimpering and trembling, Kyle shook his head.

'_And __she __called __Angie __pathetic,__'_ He thought with a sardonic smile, _'__I __don__'__t __see __Sandra __risking __her __neck __to __save __someone__'__._

Kyle then turned and peeked out and then noticed something he could work to his advantage. Making sure his handgun was fully loaded he stepped out from behind cover and then took aim at the propane gas tank which was up against the wall right next to the Nemesis. He fired and everybody stuck their heads out of cover, except for a still cowering Sandra. The explosion blasted into the Nemesis and its coat was burnt to cinders, the beast staggered for a few seconds and then fell to the ground heavily. It lay unmoving and the survivors came out of cover, Terrance and Michael having to reassure Sandra that it was safe to do so.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 13 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Very perceptive, wait and see what happens, just might change your opinion about one of the characters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Sacrifice<strong>

The moment of peace following what they hoped was the death of the Nemesis, gave them a chance to catch their breath. They surveyed the damage that had been done; one of the iron stairwells which led up to the second level was destroyed. There were now three gaping holes in the walls, one on either side of the room and one where the front door used to be. The wall of cells directly facing the front door had been reduced to rubble, also throughout the entire hall was bullet holes from both their missed shots and the Nemesis' mini-gun. Several chunks of debris lay scattered around the hall due to the damage caused by the Nemesis. Everybody took a moment to make sure their weapons were fully loaded; Brian used his knowledge of first aid to at least keep Rachel's injured arm in a sling, hopefully to keep it immobilized until they could get proper medical help. Kyle looked over all of them.

"Everybody okay?" He asked cautiously.

There were various calls of 'yeah' and 'I'm fine' from the group, Sandra was still shaking like mad but she nodded, Kyle rolled his eyes and then saw David nod and manage a tight smile. Kyle knew now that whatever doubts David had about his skills and whatever animosity there was between them was gone now. Kyle then turned to Angela, they both smiled the moment they made eye contact, for once Angela didn't blush or look away. Kyle walked over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before speaking.

"That was a dangerous risk you took there," he told her.

"I couldn't leave Rachel to die," She responded quickly.

Kyle nodded, he understood.

"Yeah, but seriously, you scared me," He told her, before then telling her, "You should've let me take care of it".

Angela shook her head.

"I can't have you do everything for me," She said with surprising confidence.

Kyle's smile widened and the stepped apart.

Just then they heard the familiar sound of shuffling feet, more zombies had broken through and were coming in. Sandra looked up fearfully as the others took position to try and defend all three weak points at once. The zombies came shambling in heading directly for the survivors, the survivors opened fire, going for headshots and trying to shoot down the zombies before they were surrounded. Rachel had to rely on Michael, who was closest to her, in order to reload but otherwise she was fine, there were more zombies attacking this time however and Kyle began to worry, what if they ran out of ammo. However he soon found out he didn't need to worry, the zombie horde was starting to thin out. No more were coming through and soon only two were left and they had plenty of ammo. However that hope soon vanished as the last two zombies were suddenly grabbed and their skulls crushed, by the Nemesis. The survivors stared in shock at the newly revived Nemesis, its coat was gone and now its muscular structure was greater than ever, there were also several spear like tentacles covering its body, it also looked enraged now and they knew it wouldn't be as easy to defeat it this time. Kyle was the first one to speak.

"Guys we've gotta move," He informed the others desperately, "Don't let that thing catch us!"

The survivors split up and tried to use the various corridors and pillars to try and hide from the Nemesis but this time the beast moved faster. Its speed made it almost impossible to avoid and when it did lose sight of one of them it quickly found one of the others and gave chase. Worse still more and more zombies were coming through again and now apart from firing at the Nemesis they also had to shoot the zombies. Some of the zombies got in Nemesis' way and therefore had their skulls crushed but the other didn't and so they had to be shot, Kyle's worry about ammo supply was now back in full force.

'_If __we__'__re __not __careful __then __we__'__ll __be __sitting __ducks, __I __can__'__t __let __it __end __here__'__._ He thought to himself but knew he would hesitate to really kill it since he knew the Nemesis was Edward.

Just then, to the horror of everyone present, the Nemesis finally cornered one of its target, Kyle was trapped against a wall with the beast bearing down on him. The Nemesis growled in triumph and Kyle searched for a way out, he couldn't find one. Nemesis raised its hand, one of the spear like tentacles protruded from it, it then thrust its hand forwards towards Kyle.

"NO!"

Kyle felt himself fall to the ground as he was pushed aside; he looked up and saw, to his horror, that David was now impaled on the beasts' tentacle. David had pushed Kyle out of the way and taken the blow meant for him. It was a fatal blow, clean through the heart, David was already dead, Nemesis let out a frustrated groan and threw David aside. Kyle got to his feet and backed away from the beast, growling in frustration he pulled out his shotgun and began to fire at the Nemesis continuously, no longer caring who Nemesis really was. The others all did the same not caring where they hit. Eventually the Nemesis began to feel overwhelmed by the attacks and groaned, it then thrust several of its tentacles into the ground beneath it and it fell down the hole it had made.

There was silence for a minute an then suddenly a rumbling sound Kyle realised what it was and spoke to the others.

"We have to get out of here," He told them.

Terrance looked up at him.

"What, why?"

"Remember I was afraid the Gravedigger had damaged the foundations of this place," Kyle told them.

Brian nodded.

"Yeah but it didn't".

Kyle continued.

"No, but that's just what Nemesis is doing right now," he revealed, "We have to get out before this place collapses".

Finally realizing what was going on the survivors all ran to the hole that was once the main door. They shot down any zombies in their way and, with Brian leading them they left the building. Kyle was at the back; he stopped just at the entrance and then noticed something.

"Angie!" he yelled out.

Angela hadn't left yet; Kyle saw why however and was surprised. Sandra was still sitting, trembling, staring at David's corpse, evidently the first fully human corpse she had seen. Kyle was amazed when he saw that Angela was going to rescue her. Sandra tried to brush her off.

"What are you doing, girl, leave me alone," She remarked bitterly to Angela.

Angela gave an exasperated response.

"This place is falling apart; I'm getting you out of here even if I have to drag you out," Angela replied through gritted teeth.

With that Angela grabbed Sandra's arm, and pulled her up onto her feet. She pulled Sandra's arm around her shoulders and began to move as quickly as she could to the exit, Kyle stood waiting for her. He was in a blind panic, something rather unusual for him.

"Angie c'mon, hurry!" He yelled out.

Angela then managed to make it outside, Kyle left just behind her, there were no more zombies outside except for ten that were wandering around. These zombies however did not see the survivors and so did not bother them. Kyle and Angela, who was still supporting Sandra, joined the other survivors who were at one of the few remaining intact pieces of the fence. Once there Angela let Sandra go, the teenage girl dropped to the ground. They all turned and watched as the prison that had been their sanctuary collapsed taking all but those ten zombies with it. They hoped that the Nemesis had been crushed too, right now however they were just grateful to still be alive and grieving the death of David.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 14 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Nemesis' last stand<strong>

There was silence for a moment; the ten remaining zombies were content to ignore the survivors as they stood out in the desert. The rubble of the prison was still smouldering but there was no sign of anything moving within it. After a short pause Kyle turned to Angela and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," He said, his fear obvious in his voice.

Angela closed her eyes, resting her head on Kyle's chest.

"I'm sorry, but I-I couldn't just leave her there, I…" Angela tried to explain but Kyle just smiled and shook his head.

"I know, it's fine." He told her, "I'm just glad you're safe".

They remained in that position until tremors shook the ground. They jumped apart and looked around; the source of the tremors was coming from the prison ruins. Kyle immediately checked his guns, his hand gun was useless, it was empty, his shotgun only had six shells left, all loaded into it. He called out to the others.

"How much ammo have you guys got left?"

It was worse than he though, Terrance and Rachel were fresh out of ammo, Brian and Angela only had five rounds each for their handguns, Michael had at least half a clip left in his Desert Eagle and a full spare clip.

'_Just __great, __I __have __a __bad __feeling __about __this,__' _He thought to himself.

Kyle's bad feeling came true and the source of the tremors emerged, it was the Nemesis, in its third form, it was now at its most monstrous, it was huge, bloated with muscle and decaying skin, several tentacles were being whipped around its body and large bulbous pustules growing out the top of its head. Its legs had formed into a sold tail while its now massive forearms were used to pull its body along. The head had become demonic with a wide mouth that opened in segments revealed razor sharp teeth.

Panic spread throughout the group until Kyle spotted something, the recent upheaval had caused large parts of debris to be thrown aside, and there was a large turret sticking out the ground, probably part of a tank but what was it doing here.

"What's that all about?" He asked, confused.

It was Rachel and Michael who answered.

"The reason we came out here is that our Uni group was studying this place," Rachel explained, "Before it became a prison, it was used as a military weapons storage facility".

"Yeah, that's probably a tank left over from when the place was converted," Michael continued, "It must've gotten buried and was never found. Interestingly it should still work".

Kyle then came up with an idea.

"Maybe we can use it, to kill Nemesis," He then formulated a plan and told the others, "Brain, I'll need you to take out those zombies blocking my path, Angie, kill the other group of zombies too."

He sighed and turned to Michael, "Michael, I hate to ask but, can you distract Nemesis, you're the only other person with ammo, I'll be firing at it too until I get to the turret".

"Ok," They all replied

"Let's do this!"

Kyle broke into a run towards the turret, firing at Nemesis with his shotgun as he did so; Michael ran to the other side of the compound and also fired distracting the beast. Angie and Brian fired their last remaining shots; however one of the zombies that Brian shot was a Crimson Head so it survived. Kyle threw his empty shotgun to the ground and snapped the Crimson Head's neck as it tried to bite him. He then jumped up onto the turret and was relived to see it was lined up with the Nemesis already. At this point Michael ran out of ammo and the Nemesis stopped moving and looked around trying to pick a target. Silently thanking the various lessons he had forced himself to take in how to work all kinds of weaponry, Kyle readied the turret and opened fire, the shell blasted out and struck Nemesis right in the face as it turned towards Kyle. The explosion was powerful and Nemesis' head was blown clean off. Without a functioning brain the Nemesis finally died, its grotesque body dissolving.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and jumped down from the turret; he smiled over at the group and then surveyed the remains. The prison was in complete ruins and the zombies bodies were scattered everywhere, David's body could be seen half-buried amongst the rubble. Kyle looked back at the group Michael was now back with them, Rachel was currently clutching her injured arm again but still smiling. Terrance looked relieved that it was all over, Brian was smiling, he too knew it was over. Kyle barely glanced at Sandra who was eyeing him longingly and turned his attention to Angie. She was smiling as she stood in front of him. Then without really thinking she ran over to him and threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Kyle gently wrapped his arms around her and had to stifle a laugh when she spoke.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," She said, echoing him from before.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done," he remarked, a similar statement to the one she had made.

She smiled at this and replied "I know".

She then pulled back slightly; Kyle wiped away a few stray tears and continued to gaze into her shining eyes. It was over and he was right where he belonged, he was with Angela, the girl he loved.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, all that remains is the epilogue, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Survivor**

Chapter 15 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, yup he is, well, here's the epilogue, enjoy :)  
>Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you think so, I'll start work on it after Christmas.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: New hope<strong>

In the aftermath of battle the survivors grouped back together. The topic of discussion naturally being what they were going to do next.

"Okay, first of all, I think we should head to Reno," Kyle said, he saw the looks of confusion and then explained, " We need to get Rachel's arm seen too and then, you guys gotta go into hiding".

Brian nodded.

"I know a place, it should be enough for all of us," He said before asking, "but what about you, aren't you gonna go into hiding with us?"

Kyle shook his head, he looked over at Angela who nodded, he smiled and then continued.

"No, Angie and I aren't going into hiding; remember what I told you Brian." He then announced, "Angie and I have had enough of hiding and running".

The others looked at them confused; Rachel finally asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"Then, what are you guys gonna do".

Kyle and Angela looked at each other again, this time their faces set in grim determination.

"We're gonna take this fight to Umbrella," Angela told them, "We're gonna shut them down for good".

The others gasped in surprise as they heard this; Kyle and Angela were both dedicated to finishing off Umbrella once and for all. Therefore they both knew they would have to dedicate their lives to the task, especially one task in particular. They knew that even if Umbrella was shut down the only way they would be able to stop the Bio-Weapons for good would be to eliminate Wesker. It was a dangerous task but one they were both willing to perform.

Seeing that this would potentially mean losing Kyle forever Sandra decided to make one last ditch effort to claim him.

"Kyle, you don't have to do this," She said desperately, "You could go into hiding with us and then…

"Not interested," Kyle cut across her, noticing that her attempts lacked their usual obsession.

She was shocked at this and tried again.

"But…"

"Enough".

Kyle knew what she was trying to do and decided to prove once and for all that Angela was his one true love. He gently placed his hands on Angela's shoulders and she gazed up at him, she knew what he was doing. Right in front of the others Kyle and Angela shared their first real kiss, almost immediately they were lost in that one kiss, unaware of their surroundings. Sandra stared in shock before turning away; she hung her head and finally decided to admit defeat. Brain smirked.

'_It__'__s __about __damn __time__'__._He thought, grinning.

Rachel smiled.

'_So __sweet,__I __know __they__'__re __gonna __be __happy __together__'__._She thought, to herself.

Michael and Terrance politely turned away. After what felt like an eternity to the two of them Kyle and Angela separated, although only because they needed to breathe. Smiling they turned to the others.

"Let's go, we've gotta get to hospital so Rachel can get her arm looked at," Kyle said, "We'll worry about everything else later, okay".

The others nodded in agreement and so the group headed off for Reno. They had survived the incident and now finally Kyle and Angela had found the truth about each other. They were now ready; nothing could stop them, not even Umbrella.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
